The Musician and his Time God
by Timefather64
Summary: A M/M clopfic about my two OCs, Dream Phobic and Leoj Clocktum. Read my bio for description. Enjoy and no flames allow.


**(MLP Is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Leoj and Dream Phobic are mine. This is a M/M Clopfic. Do not read unless you have something nice to say or simply want to clop. If you are not intrested in reading it, then turn back now. Thank you Nick1318 for working on this with me, he succeed in this more then me since I had Hear the Voices of Samuel on my ass. I hope you enjoy this sexy clop. Remember it is M/M.)**

**Summary:Leoj appeared in Ponyville five years ago. He didn't know how or even remembered when he got there. The ponies were startled because they never saw a human. Correction, a inhuman. Leoj was a chronomancer; a person who can wield time. He was first found and taken care of by Dream Phobic, a musician pony. Leoj began to grow accustom to the town and made great friends with the Princesses. Leoj and Dream lived together. Leoj was offered a place of his own, but he denided wanting to stay by Dream. Dream allow having Leoj with him. As time went by he begam to remember everything in his past. He accidently created a time rift and flung him into this world. Soon, the two began to grow close to one another. Leoj soon opened up his feelings to Dream and was surprised that Dream opened up his feelings to him as well. Now... on wards to the outcome of this joyride. ENJOY! **

The Musician's Lover is a Time god.

Leoj was pressed back onto the bed by Dream. Their lips presses together as Leoj ran his hands down Dreams rough, strong sides.

Though Dream was on top, he was too busy enjoying Leoj's tongue in his mouth. The stallion was already hard. His member was pressing up against Leoj's stomach.

When they stopped, Leoj stared up at his beautiful stallion in the dimly lit room while Dream stared back at the human who would soon be his. Dream felt his erected cock touching the side of Leoj's.

Leoj blushed, eyeing the hard stallionhood. He gently grabbed the warm heavy shaft.

Dream moaned at Leoj's hands touching his sensative area.

Leoj began stroking it slowly at first, caressing the long hard shaft with his smooth fingers. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every moan Dream made.

Dream leaned back into another kiss with Leoj. As their lips met and they passionately kissed in the small dimly lit room while lying on the comfy bed sheets. Leoj ran his left hand through Dream's long, brown mane as they continued to kiss. He began to stroke his member ever so faster while their tongues wrestled and they exchanged moans into each other's mouths.

Dream couldn't take it anymore; he wanted Leoj so badly that he began rubbing himself up against him. Dream felt Leojs own member harden through all of the constant grinding, a wicked smile crept across his face as they kissed.

When they parted Leoj gazed up into Dream's ocean blue eyes, just as Dream gazed back into his own golden ones. The dim lighting was perfect, and Leoj noticed the smile spread across Dreams face when he sat upright on his crotch, grinding in a hard motion.

Leoj gasped at the sudden hardness is own member took on while Dream humped him. He returned the favor with a few strong strokes on Dreams cock which caused him to moan out loud in ecstasy.

"Mhmm… you want it, don't you." Leoj said as he felt Dream give a few rough grinds.

"Don't make me beg." He panted.

"Ok, flip over." Dream did as instructed and repositioned himself while Leoj undid his pants.

Finally, when his pants were off Dream nearly dove in and began licking his cock. Leoj moaned as Dream tenderly licked and sucked on him. Leoj didn't want him to have all the fun, so he grabbed Dreams hind quarters and pulled him closer.

He looked over the massive stallion's member as it was so close and began planting kisses on it. Slowly moving his tongue up and down the length of Dreams colthood he then took it in, and started to suck.

As Leoj was sucking he felt Dream swirl his tongue around his own member. He moaned and had to suppress the urge to start humping his face while Dream gave him oral. In turn though, Leoj glided his hands across his back while Dream was on top of him and towards his butt.

He had his arms around Dreams waist, and his hands had a firm hold on his ass when he then started to push Dreams lower half down into his mouth in motion with him bobbing his head up and down the length.

This resulted with Leoj successfully deep throating Dream every time he would lick. It also didn't help that every time he did this Dream would thrust his hips on his own accord, nearly forcing every inch of his member down Leoj's throat.

Dream felt that with every thrust Leoj would swirl his tongue around his cock more and more, sometimes going in different motion. This combined with the deep throating almost sent him over the edge. He gave a firm suck on his manhood and when his lips reached his head it came out with a 'pop' sound.

"Leoj…" he panted. But the only response he got was a loud muffled moan and a few more twists of his tongue. Dream bit his lower lip and wrapped his hooves around Leoj's legs, but he couldn't contribute to his part of the position any longer.

"L-L-Leoj" he stammered to say through gritted teeth. But he knew what was about to happen, and Leoj moaned with every thrust and lick enjoying every single second of it.

"AAHHH!" Dream moaned out loud as he came. He gave one last powerful thrust of his hips and forced every single inch of his rock hard cock down his throat, and Leoj didn't even choke.

Leoj however, didn't even have time to swallow, as all of the cum was forced straight down to his stomach, but he didn't mind. In fact, he rather enjoyed what Dream had just done. It turned him on.

As Dream sat there panting on his lovers chest, he could still see Leoj's fully erect cock, almost as if were trying to bring him closer with its allure. After several seconds of the both of them panting and enjoying the moment, Dream got up.

"It's your turn now, my love." He said as he gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Leoj was too caught up in the kiss however to realize just what he had meant.

As Leoj passionately kissed his partner and exchanged moans, he felt Dream starting to lower his rump onto his crotch. He of course, gasped in delight at what Dream was doing.

Dream was now sitting upright on Leoj's crotch once again. Grinding hard, but this time there were no pants to restrict Leojs manhood from rubbing against his lovers coat. As Dream sat there, roughly grinding away on Leoj's member, he looked into his eyes once more.

Those golden yellow eyes of his sparkled in the dim light of the sun that shown through the nearby window, there was something about them that seemed to always catch his attention, but now they only seemed to hypnotize him. Not letting him pull away from his lovers gaze nor did he wish too, for he was truly lost in his eyes.

Leoj noticed the stallion's astonishment in his eyes, and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around Dream and held him close to him, Sharing kisses and occasional nibbles on each other's necks while hugging.

"I am yours, my love. Take and treat me however you see fit." Dream whispered to him.

"Don't worry… I'll be gentle." he whispered back while massaging Dreams ear. He practically melted in his arms at those words as he burrowed his face in Leoj's well-toned chest.

Throughout all of this the rubbing did not cease. Dream kept rocking back and forth in his lap while Leoj gently massaged and caressed parts of his body.

The time did finally come when Leoj wanted to take this even further. He slowly lifted his own member up and rubbed it against Dreams hole. Dream gasped as Leoj began teasing him with each rub. Then he burrowed his face in his neck, completely trusting in his lover as Leoj held him.

Leoj began to hear Dream whimper in his arms. He knew that Dream wanted nothing more than to please him, and to be close to him. So he stopped teasing him and finally did it.

The initial penetration made Dream jump in his arms, though Leoj held him tightly, and ever so slowly began to inch his way into him. He didn't want this to be a painful experience for Dream, so he was careful with everything he was doing, being as gentle as he could while still going slightly deeper.

He was already about halfway in when he stopped. He wasn't sure if Dream could handle his whole length in him, but it was what Dream whispered next that made him blush.

"Please don't stop my love, I want it harder." And as if those were the magic words, Leoj gently pushed the rest in. Dream gave a delightful gasp and shivered as he felt Leoj completely inside him.

Leoj tightened his grip on his lover and began to slowly buck his hips up and down. Coming all the way out, then going all the way back in. He continued this motion in a slow steady rhythm until he felt that Dream was completely comfortable with him doing so.

It was when Dream started to ever so slowly grind his hips against Leoj's that's when he quickened his pace, earning a few hushed moans from Dream as he wrapped his long dark brown tail around one of Leojs legs.

Dream felt him in more ways than one. He felt Leoj inside him, his large erection pulsed with every motion, every action his lover made. He felt him holding him close, his fur rubbed against Leoj's smooth skin, the friction warmed the both of them as Dream felt small beads of sweat rolling off Leoj's mussels. He was so close that he felt their hearts almost beating in rhythm as they shared each other's love together.

If there were another place he would rather be. He could not think of it. Dream was perfectly happy right there in his arms as Leoj gently made him his.

Dream began to notice Leoj's speed. He was slowly getting faster, and with every thrust the next would be rougher and deeper than the last. Sure the change was slow, but he noticed Leoj wanting him more and more.

Leoj on the other hand was in heaven. He loved the feeling of his stallion and the love they shared. But he slowly started to loose himself in his lust, so slowly that not even he noticed it.

He was going about normal speed now, but still being gentle with his partner. He was so wrapped up in his feelings that he did not notice when his body started to act against his will.

As Dream sat there slowly humping Leoj with every gentle thrust he made, he felt him starting to go harder. Almost as if he wanted to forcefully take him but didn't have the courage to.

Dream locked lips with Leoj again, pushing his tongue against his. And in that single moment Leoj gave an unexpected powerful thrust into Dream. Making him gasp and whimper as he wrapped his hooves around Leojs neck.

Leoj was now genuinely concerned for his love, thinking he had just hurt him. But his body would no longer listen to him as he felt Dream clench onto his member with every forceful drive into him.

He wanted to stop, to make sure he was alright, but his body forced him into a rage of sexual tension. He no long could control his actions and all he could do was watch in horror as he started to rape Dream.

He tightened his hold on Dream even more as he was throttling him. He felt Dreams ass tighten around his cock with every push, every dive into him as he railed him to the point of where his moans were turning into inaudible pants.

Leoj loved Dream. And to see himself doing this depressed him. He didn't know how he would live with himself knowing that he forcefully raped Dream and made his first time a rough one. He was truly sorry for his lover, and he prayed and wished that he knew that.

But in the fury of the moment, and with Leoj regretting everything he was doing, Dream lifted his head. Looking down into his eyes with the gentlest of expressions, despite what he was doing. And in that moment Leoj knew that he wasn't hurting him. He knew that with that single, gentle glace that his love was not fighting to get away, and all of his concerns were washed away with his gaze.

The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like the longest of time. as their heads slowly drifted closer towards each other's. And finally, their lips met. And in that singular moment it was as if time stood still.

Dream felt like a whole, like there was a piece missing all his life and he had just found it. The moment felt perfect to him, and it couldn't get any better.

Leoj felt complete. Knowing that, his love wasn't angry or upset with him. knowing that in this very moment the both of them were whole. One gives way into the other, the other brushing back against him.

Their eyes closed in ecstasy as Leoj came. But the both of them were too caught up in what felt like their very souls mixing with one another to notice.

Finally after an eternity Leoj awoke to find his love lying on his chest. He was surprised to say the least. He couldn't have imagined all that, could he?

He gently ran his fingers through Dreams long brown mane in hopes of stirring him from his slumber. It seemed to work as Dream lifted his head with a smile looking at him. The two just starred at each other for a few moments, as if they were speaking without using words. Then Dream rested his head back down on Leoj's rising and falling chest.

"Did all that really happen?" Leoj finally asked.

"Yes darling, it did." Dream answered back. Leoj chuckled for a brief moment before speaking again.

"It was that good huh?" he said.

"Was it not, the most romantic thing you've ever experienced?" Dream asked as if he had done something wrong.

"No no," Leoj said using a finger to tilt his head up to look at him then resting his hand on one of his hooves.

"It was." He said with a smile before giving him a kiss.

"I love you" they both said in unison when they parted, looking each other in the eyes. The two layed together on the soiled bed. It didn't bothered them. They were happy, in one another's arms. The musician and his mate. A Time god.

**The End**

**(Review my readers, make sure they are nice! Anons be nice as well)**


End file.
